


MATH

by TopHatJellyfish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Child Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Multiverse, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatJellyfish/pseuds/TopHatJellyfish
Summary: With timeline hoppers and multiversial travelers running rampant, an organization known as MATH makes it their job to keep them in check and protect the balance. They may, however, be in over their heads....





	MATH

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello! This is the beginning of a series taking place throughout the Undertale multiverse that doesn't revolve around Sans. I originally posted this first chapter in Amino, but I'm continuing it here. It'll probably include plenty of duplicates, but they'll have nicknames that I'll include in the character tags. I hope you enjoy!

Ante’s fingers attacked his keyboard with the violent force of a stampede as he practically shouted curse words at his laptop. So many times had this overpowered version of Undertale’s only villain defeated him. He had been trying to beat this level for  _ days, _ and he wasn't about to lose again--

Oh wait. He was.

Flowey's iconic laugh played, and the game crashed yet again.

Ante threw his controller on the floor and left the room with a grumble of "No way I'm playing that stupid game again. Mercy my ass."

This story is not about him.

<<>><<>><<>><<>

The pure blackness of the Voidscape in which Frisk woke up made them think they were back in Flowey's world. The main difference that told them they were safe--or, at least, safer--was the lack of taunting words and maniacal laughter. The other difference was the fact that in front of them stood a monster.

At first, they believed they knew this mysterious figure. The antlers were the same as those of a jackalope they had briefly encountered back in Snowdin. However, as this one turned towards Frisk, it was apparent to them that she was not the same one. It wasn't the hair that gave it away to them, although the style was significantly edgier. It wasn't the droopy ears, either, as opposed to the constantly alert ones from before. It wasn't even the black trenchcoat or the black mao cap. It was her eyes. The previous encounter was with a jackalope with eyes filled with paranoia, constantly darting from place to place, rarely, if ever, looking them in the eye. This one had the eyes of someone who had lost hope, and had replaced that hope with anger. She looked Frisk in the eye. They looked back at her not in fear, but in uncertainty. They studied each other for ten whole seconds, the jackalope standing firmly as Frisk sat criss-crossed at her feet. It felt like an eternity. It could have been one if Frisk didn't need sneeze.

The jackalope's serious face broke like a dam in a flood as she laughed. Frisk looked on in confusion as they sniffed and wiped their nose with a sleeve of their too-large sweater. The jackalope doubled over in a fit of laughter. Shifting into a crouching position, she pretended to wipe away a tear as she recovered.

"Hah! That was the most intense moment _ ever," _ the jackalope said, finding the whole thing hilarious. Frisk allowed themself a giggle. Her laughter was contagious. "Anyways," she casually transitioned, "I killed that Flowey for you." She pointed her thumb towards a large mass behind her. A giant pile of vines held up a shattered screen the size of a city block. Frisk gasped and put their hands over their mouth in shock. It was their first--no, second time seeing death. Their face fell.

"Hey, don't worry," the jackalope reassured, "he got what was comin’ to 'im." The human didn't buy it, but they calmed down a little. At least they were alive. The jackalope held out a hand. "I'm Lagus."

Frisk eyed the furry hand in front of them for a moment before taking it. Lagus pulled them up and stood herself.

"I'm Frisk."

"Ah, they speak! And yeah, I knew that. I'm  _ so _ glad you're not one of the mute ones," she remarked, grinning, "I hate one-sided conversations." Seeing the look of confusion this response received, she realized she'd need to clarify. "Alright, I'll explain everything, but let's get moving." She looked around and stuck one ear up for a moment, resembling the other jackalope for only a second.

"Why? Are we in danger?"

"Not yet," Lagus replied, "but Harvesters are going to come for this Flowey pretty soon. They always want the SOULS from Omegas. Dumb way to get them if you ask me, but--" She noticed Frisk's face again "--Oh, right, explanation. Just one moment, let's get to a more... Appropriate setting."

Lagus crouched down. "D'you want a piggyback ride?" The child's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and they hastily climbed onto her back. They hadn't gotten a piggyback ride in a long time. "Alright, kid. Hang on tight… Okay, not  _ that _ tight." Frisk relaxed their grip.

The jackalope stood upright again, took a deep breath, and said Frisk's least favorite word: "M.A.T.H."


End file.
